


Single Dad

by LookingForSophie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForSophie/pseuds/LookingForSophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie was concerned about one of her pupils, Noah Hood, he wasn't doing well in school and he was struggling to socialise, so in an effort to help him she calls a meeting with his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single Dad

I bid my goodbye to the final parent of the evening, folding my file away and leaning back in my chair. Only one parent hadn't been a no-show and it hadn't really surprised me.

"Knock knock." Hannah stood at the door, cup of coffee in hand.

"Life saver." I told her, making grabby hands for the cup.

"How were your parents then?" She sat down opposite me and I shrugged. There wasn't a lot I could say, I told them how their kids were getting on and they nodded. 

"Exactly the same as normal." I laughed and she smirked.

"I only had one difficult parent this year, it's getting better!" She took a long sip of her coffee as well.

"I had a no-show for Noah's dad." I sighed. I'd been meaning to talk to him, I was worried about Noah. He kept himself to himself in class and as a year 1 teacher, this worried me. He should be socialising with the other kids.

"Noah...?" She looked at me confused and I remembered as a year 5 teacher, she had no idea who the kids were.

"Noah Hood?" I clarified and her eyes widened at the name.

"Didn't his mother pass away a few years ago?" She asked and I nodded. It was my best guess at why he was so quiet. 

"Early last year, right after Christmas." I grimaced. Seeing a child with no mother broke my heart, and I wanted to meet the father, having never met him. 

"I remember when it happened, it was a shock right?" She clarified and I nodded. 

"Car accident." 

"Poor boy. Do you know if there's any kind of mother figure?" I shook my head, I had no idea if his father had remarried or has a new girlfriend.

"Miss Black? There's someone out here waiting to see you." Sarah the office lady came in and I widened my eyes.

"Who?" I asked as Hannah collected her things to move.

"Noah Hood's father?" She looked at me and I smiled.

"Great, thanks! Send him in!" I old her and Hannah gave me a wave as she left.

"Miss Black? I'm so sorry I'm late! I got caught up in something." He flustered as he came in and I stood up to shake his hand. 

"It's no problem, I'm just glad you came." I laughed and he nodded sitting down. I couldn't help but think I'd seen him before.

"I'm not very good at this kind of thing." He admitted sheepishly and I shook my head to reassure him.

"It's fine, I'm well aware of the circumstances." I assured him, flicking through my folder for the right file. “I’m actually really glad you could make it Mr Hood.” I glanced up again.

“Please, call me Calum.” he smiled at me and I nodded, before turning back to the papers in front of me.

“Well, Mr...sorry, Calum...I’m slightly concerned about how Noah is settling in here. He’s not as sociable as I would like him to be, barely talking to the other kids and keeping himself to himself, and I was wondering if he’s like that at home.” I began, shifting awkwardly in my seat. Noah was the one child I needed to talk about, but he was definitely the hardest. 

“I’ve noticed recently that at home he has started being a lot less talkative. I wonder if it’s my fault.” he admitted and I raised an eyebrow. “I’m in a band, that’s how I make my living, but it was only in the last few months that I’ve gone back on tour and he’s been staying with his grandmother. Since his mother passed away, I’ve been home and around, but I’ve gotta make a living.” 

It was at that, that I realised exactly where I’d seen him before. “You’re Calum Hood!” I burst out, immediately regretting it when he looked at me shocked. “I’m so sorry, I just realised where I’d seen you before. I was a huge fan of your band when I was about 18.” I admitted, going back to sorting through the papers on my desk.

“Never thought my son’s teacher would be a big fan of my band.” he spoke up and I hesitantly looked up at him, only to see he was sporting a big grin. “We don’t have many of those left.” I laughed at that, I still listened to them but I’d stopped being as obsessed as I used to be. Hannah still knew most about what was going on with their lives, or at least Luke’s; he was always her favourite. 

“My best friend is still a huge fan.” I shrugged, blushing slightly.

“But not you.” he smirked and I shook my head slightly.

“I still listen to you guys...I just don’t really pay attention to what you guys get up to anymore. I guess I grew out of it.” I admitted, smiling at him.

“You mean we don’t appeal to the teenage fanbase anymore?” he mock gasped and I rolled my eyes.

“As far as I’m aware, you’re still one of the biggest bands on the planet. Still getting number 1’s and all that.” I told him and he shrugged.

“We’ve been on a bit of a hiatus, ever since my wife died it’s been difficult.” he sighed and I remembered why we were here, and it wasn’t to reminisce on my teenage obsession.

“I can imagine it’s been hard for both yourself and Noah.” I nodded and he shrugged slightly.

“We’ve learnt to cope. I just wish he had a mother figure now that I’m not around as much. I try my hardest with him, but there’s something missing.” 

“It will always be hard losing a parent, especially so young, but it just seems to be getting worse.” I admitted, and Calum nodded understandingly. “He’s probably more confused about what’s happened to his dad.” 

Calum looked down at his hands and I understood how hard it was for him. He had a job that involved him travelling all over the world, but he still had a 5 year old at home. My knowledge of 5 Seconds Of Summer reminded me that he wasn’t the only one with kids, but unfortunately they’re partners were all still in the picture. Calum didn’t have that option anymore. Noah relied on him because he didn’t know who else to rely on.

“I knew it was too soon to go on tour.” he groaned, holding his head in his hands.

“Calum, any time would’ve been too soon. He’ll get used to it, it’s just hard for him to adjust to it. You’ve been there constantly for the last few years and now you’re gone for a long period of time. To start with that is going to be daunting for him, but he’ll be fine given time.” I assured him and he nodded a little hopelessly. 

“Other than that, has there been anymore problems?” 

“No, he’s a genuine pleasure to teach. He’s very polite and bright, he’ll go far.” I smiled widely at him and he smiled back, moving to stand up.

“It was very nice meeting you Miss Black, thank you for bringing his behaviour to my attention.” he shook my hand and I waved him off, assuring him it was nothing.

He walked out the door as I bid him farewell and I sat back down in my chair, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling. 

“I’m really sorry. I just…” Calum was back in the doorway, a blush covering his cheeks.

“Yes?” I stood up, in an attempt to appear a little more professional.

“Can I...I mean if it’s ok...can I take your number? Like, just in case I need to talk to someone about Noah, or if something changes...is that weird...yeah that’s weird...never mind…” he babbled on, fidgeting slightly on the spot before moving to leave.

“No wait, Calum!” I called after him and he turned back to look at me. “Here’s my number. It’s not weird.” I laughed, before turning around and walking back to my desk, as he left with a big grin on his face.


End file.
